


Positive Reactions

by Hyphema



Category: ASMR Ryan
Genre: 69, ASMR Ryan - Freeform, Cowgirl, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Netflix and Chill, The thirst is real, blowjob, damn stacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyphema/pseuds/Hyphema
Summary: A cheerleader asked a flirty, nerdy boy if she could stay the night, and the rest is history.
Relationships: Steven x Stacy
Kudos: 2





	Positive Reactions

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up WAY too early this morning thinking of this and literally couldn’t get back to sleep because of it, so here it is!
> 
> Based on [ this](https://youtu.be/l9hrvjssrTY) video!

_I’ve never done anything like this._

Neither had I, to tell the truth. I’d never been so forward so quickly with someone, but the way he made me feel…it was so different from being with Chad. With Chad I felt like a bother, an afterthought, but Steven made me feel special.

_I’ve never done anything like this._

The words echoed in my mind over and over as I listened to Steven bustling around in the kitchen, whipping up some popcorn for our impromptu date night. He looked shocked when I asked to stay over. Just how innocent was he? Would he even be willing to try anything? There was only one way to find out.

I stripped off my over shirt, leaving me in just my blue camisole. Because I had layered my shirts I hadn’t bothered wearing a bra. Oh well. I wiggled out of my jean shorts, putting all my extra clothes in my backpack before slipping under the sheets in his bed. I propped up the pillows against the headboard so we could sit up, snack, and watch Netflix for however long we felt like. His bed smelled so good, like the sheets had trapped the smell of his soap or cologne.

I didn’t want to be caught burying my face in his bed so I busied myself with the remote instead. _Click, click, click._ I went on over to Netflix to find something for us to watch. I’d mentioned I knew some shows we could watch but now my mind was drawing a complete blank. Thoughts about what else we could do together buzzed in my brain, drowning out everything else. I hadn’t felt that way in a long time.

Just then, Steven walked back into the room with a big green bowl of hot, buttered popcorn.

“If you wouldn’t mind holding this, I’m gonna get us some drinks,” he said, his voice low and soft.

His eyes lingered on me for a second longer, maybe noticing I was wearing less clothes, before he retreated again back to the kitchen. I giggled to myself and munched on some fresh popcorn. With my non-buttery hand, I flipped through show after show, trying to find something he might like but also that wouldn’t hold our attention for too long. I’d pulled up the preview page for one show before he walked in again with two big glasses of water.

“One for you,” he said, handing me a glass, “And one for me. Oh, you like this show too? That’s perfect!”

He was about to get into bed with me when I suggested, “Wanna put your PJs on, get comfy?”

Smiling his beautiful smile, he snapped and pointed at me. “Great idea. Conveniently, they’re right here.”

Pulling away his pillow, he grabbed his PJs and hurried off to the bathroom for a second. I watched as he emerged again in a white t-shirt and gym shorts. Before making his way back to the bed, he threw his clothes in the hamper and put away all his pens in just the right way. The rain drumming on the window had gotten louder.

“It’s really coming down out there, huh?” he asked, settling in next to me under the soft sheets. “I would have worried about you going out in this mess. I’m glad you decided to stay.”

“Me too.” I smiled at him.

I started the show and for a while we just enjoyed each other’s company, eating delicious popcorn and making random comments about the characters and their antics. He began describing to me certain TV tropes like idiot plot and meet-cute, both of which had come up in this episode. Past him, the city lights twinkled in the rain like diamonds. The sound of the rain was wonderfully relaxing. I saw the flame of the candle dance in the window’s reflection. It was all so perfect; it seemed too good to be true.

The episode ended and he excitedly suggested we watch another. The autoplay took its course and we kept watching. After I’d eaten my fill of popcorn, I scooted closer to him and leaned my head on his shoulder. He turned to look at me through his dark lashes – I could feel his cool breath on my face. Then he leaned to rest his smooth cheek on the top of my head. I reached out and found the slick fabric of his basketball shorts and rubbed his thigh.

Mimicking me, he reached out to my legs as well and jolted a little when he realized my shorts were gone. I heard him murmur “Oh” under his breath. 

“Umm, Stacy…where are your shorts?”

“In my backpack. I figured I didn’t need them anymore.”

Again I heard his whispered “Oh.” He was so damn cute, it was making my cheeks burn. Had I ever been with someone this innocent? A wave of attraction rushed through me, but I’d need to pull the reigns back a bit. I had to balance what I wanted with what he was comfortable with. After all, if things worked out, we’d have many more opportunities to mess around.

“W-why don’t you need them?” he asked, turning to face me.

I raised an eyebrow at him. “Don’t you want to play with me?”

A bright blush rose in his cheeks and I saw his throat working as he swallowed. His hand worked its way up my thigh, then over my panties, torso, one of my breasts, and stopped at the base of my neck. He drew his fingers across my collarbones, looking at me like he was asking for permission. I bit my lip and nodded at him slightly. Then he pushed one of the straps of my top off my shoulder.

_I’ve never done anything like this._

His fingertips traced the bare skin of my shoulder, so carefully it was like he thought I would break. The feeling of him touching me made my heart pound. Suddenly I kissed him, just once – I couldn’t hold off anymore. His lips were soft and salty and he made a little surprised noise. I pulled back and could have melted at the look he was giving me. His dark eyes searched my face and the corners of his mouth lifted a little.

“Why’d you stop?” he asked, his voice quiet and almost gravelly.

Emboldened, I swung my leg over his and straddled him. Holding one side of his face, I kissed him again, longer this time. Tentatively I ran my tongue over his lips, just to see how comfortable he would be with that. Enthusiastically he licked me back and I could taste the cherry lollipop on his tongue. A moan rumbled low in his throat and instinctively his hand came to my waist. I could feel him starting to get hard, so I grinded against that pressure. He grabbed me tighter to him, keeping me close. 

Chad had never made any secret of his other girlfriends and how good and willing they were, so in that moment I knew it was over with him. Steven held my attention like no one else could. Best study night ever, I could already say that. More than positive responses, this was hands-on studying of human biology, attraction, instincts, animal magnetism. All that jazz.

Everything about it just felt right.

Quickly Steven took off his glasses, turned to put them on the bedside table, and turned back to me with a particular look on his face.

“C-can…” he started, his voice cracking. He cleared his throat and tried again, “Can we try something? That I saw online?”

Immediately he pulled his lips in and winced. It looked like he regretted saying it, admitting it. But I wanted him to be open with me, so I said, “Of course. What did they do?”

Relief swept over his face as he realized him watching porn didn’t bother me. Quite the opposite, actually – the mental image of him sitting at his desk, his head thrown back, cumming into his hands had me even more turned on.

“Here, let me show you.”

He threw the covers off, got up, and then lay down with his head at the foot of the bed.

“And then you…” he said, motioning to me to come over to him, “Are on all fours above me, like this. What do you think?”

Oh ok, 69. “Absolutely,” I said.

After I’d agreed to do “what he saw online,” my mind had started to race and I wondered what I’d gotten myself into. Thankfully it was nothing out of the ordinary. With my knees on either side of his head, I pulled my shirt off and tossed it to the floor. 

“Wow. Even from this angle you look beautiful,” he said, almost like he was awestruck.

He was so cute! It made me laugh, and I made sure to smile at him so he knew I wasn’t laughing at him or that he’d done something wrong. Carefully I leaned over and, balancing my weight on one hand, stroked his cock over his shorts with the other hand. His thigh twitched and I could hear a little groan from behind me. I pulled down his shorts and dark gray boxers. I could hear his heavy breathing behind me. Maybe he was nervous about how I would react. 

_I’ve never done anything like this._

“You’re perfect,” I whispered, and he exhaled a huge breath.

Holding the base of his cock, my fingers grazing the dark hair below, I licked all the way up his shaft before wrapping my lips around the head. He hissed a breath in through his teeth, suddenly grabbing my thighs and digging his fingers in. While slowly sucking his cock, I spread my legs more and lowered myself down to him. I was about to tell him he didn’t have to do anything to me if he didn’t want to, but then I felt his fingers pulling my panties aside. As sudden as a punch to the gut, a shock of excitement went right through my stomach.

I could feel his breath puffing against my inner thighs. He looked at my most sensitive area, and I felt exposed but incredibly aroused. He tentatively licked between the outer folds, just with the tip of his tongue. I moaned around his cock to encourage him and felt his hands grab me tighter, keeping me in place. Soon he was using the entire surface of his tongue, delving deeper, and my legs started to feel weak beneath me. He surprised me by paying special attention to my clit, testing to see if he could put his tongue inside me, doing the alphabet, and at one point I think even the digits of pi – clearly experimenting, but it felt wonderful.

It was getting difficult to pay attention to what I was doing, my mind was going fuzzy. I used one hand at the bottom of his cock, my fingers squeezing, and swirled my tongue around the top. His legs quivered as I put the broad surface of my tongue against the head of his cock and pressed hard against him. I imagined him taking charge, his hand on my ponytail, forcing himself deep into my mouth, and felt myself getting wetter.

“Do you wanna fuck me?” I heard him say, breathless, his voice muffled by my thighs.

I was so shocked by what he said that all I could do was moan. His cute experiments with his tongue were pushing me closer to the edge by the second. Gradually I lifted myself off him, turned, and straddled his leg. I found myself grinding lightly on his thigh; I was already so sensitive that the pressure felt amazing.

“Do you have a condom?” I asked.

Realization dawned on him and his face fell. “N-no…to be honest, I never thought it would get this far.”

Reluctantly I removed myself from his thigh and stood up. While I was up, I pulled my panties off so I was completely naked. I went over to my backpack and pulled out my purse. So I didn’t bring my notes or anything class-related, but thankfully I’d considered this possibility.

“No problem, I have one.” 

He perked up and looked over to watch me walk back toward him. I pulled his shorts and boxers off and threw them with my shirt and panties on the floor. With my legs on either side of his hips, I ripped the package open. He watched me as if through a haze, his breaths short and shallow. Slowly I rolled the condom down the length of him, the lube making my fingertips slick. The look on his face made me stop in my tracks. This wasn’t anything new to me, but for him…

_I’ve never done anything like this._

“Are you ok?” I asked. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

He swallowed hard and nodded. “Yeah. Sorry, I’m just nervous.”

I kissed him to reassure him and tasted myself on his lips. “You have nothing to be sorry about. If you wanna stop, just tell me. Ok?”

His throat tight, he nodded again. I positioned myself above him, putting the head of his cock right against the opening. His chest was heaving, his face flushed red. Just then I realized he hadn’t taken his shirt off – strangely, the exact same thing happened to me my first time. There’s just too much other stuff on your mind to remember the little stuff.

“Ready?”

I lowered my hips and felt his cock push into me, spreading me slightly. I took the length of him and noticed his hands were holding onto the sheets, his eyes shut tight. It felt so good, that heaviness inside me, better than Chad by a long shot. I wanted to be still for a second so he could get used to the feeling.

“Stacy…” he moaned, his eyes barely open as he looked at me.

I brought his hands up to my hips and he kept them there, running his thumbs over my skin. Gently I started to move, and he’d already turned me on so much that the slight friction was causing my legs to tremble. His mouth dropped open a little bit, little groans escaping here and there.

He felt so good, so perfect inside me. I lost control of myself, completely forgetting about “pulling the reigns back,” and started picking up the pace. My hands grabbed at the sheets as I rode him, progressively harder and faster. In the small space between our faces, our hot breaths turned into gasps and moans. I wondered if anyone could see us through the window…our bodies moving together, the pure ecstasy we were sharing…just the thought of it had me on the brink of orgasm.

“Stacy…oh my God—!” he gasped, grabbing me harshly.

He sounded so sexy calling my name and everything felt so incredible that I suddenly felt myself cumming on his cock, a long, loud moan bursting from my throat. A similar noise came from him as he felt me cum all around him, squeezing him. One of his hands went to my chest, touching one of my breasts and pinching on my nipple. After that, I couldn’t stop – I could hear my own pleasured cries bouncing around the room, filling our heads to the point that nothing else existed.

_I’ve never done anything like this._

It seemed like he was close, very close. I pushed my hips forward and back, keeping him as deep in me as I could. Without warning, he grabbed me hard and came into me, breathy moans echoing off the windows. I kept riding him as he came, wanting to drag it out as long as I could. Finally, reluctantly, I slowed down to a stop, relishing the feeling of him still hard inside me. I didn’t want it to end.

“Holy shit,” he said, a smile forming on his lips.

After slowly lifting myself off of him, careful to not mess up the condom, I flopped down on my back beside him. Both of us were breathing heavily, nearly out of breath. He pulled me to him, my head resting on his shoulder while his arm wrapped around me. He smelled so good, that same cologne smell from before. I pressed myself against his side, holding onto him tightly, and we were motionless for a while. The show was still playing in the background, but neither of us heard it. Distractedly I ran my hands over his chest, touching the soft white t-shirt. My fingertips felt his heart beating.

“Thank you,” he breathed.

I held in an exhausted giggle. “What’re you thanking me for?”

It was still pouring rain outside, and I caught a glimpse of a lightning bolt off in the distance. I snuggled closer to him.

“For being here, for being so nice, for…everything.”

I flipped over into the crook of his arm, grabbed his chin, and playfully asked, “You’re not going to thank me every time we have sex, are you?”

He snickered a little before realizing what I’d said.

“Wait, every time?” A gorgeous, laughing smile lit up his whole face. “Did you bring more condoms?”

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn’t stop watching the video last night, fell in love with this cute character, and just like always had to get this fantasy out of my head.
> 
> I mean no disrespect to ASMR Ryan; hopefully he and his character (who I named Steven, as far as I know that name isn't "canon") are separate enough in this story. Hope you enjoyed, and always use protection! ;)


End file.
